


Right Track

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [70]
Category: Jrock, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Implied Nudity, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Halfway through the summer tour and maybe, just maybe, they can get everything back onto the right track.





	Right Track

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: August 2013  
> Think of this as a tag for part one of Three Times the Dragons Winked. ;)

Koudai had to bite his lip to keep from grinning too widely as Hayato verbally flailed and almost tripped over himself in excitement. If this was what being senpai meant, he could get used to it.

“So, how's the tour going?” he asked after Kana grabbed Hayato and covered his mouth with one hand. Of course, at being asked a question, Hayato promptly wiggled free with a triumphant grin.

“Awesome. Amazing. Incredible. Unbelievable. The fans have been _crazy_ supportive, it's wild. I mean, I know our sound is pretty different from what Kiryu-senpai do and still their fans have been great, really getting into it and everything. It's so amazing. And we're getting to see so many cool places and things and it kinda feels like some wild dream, like I don't even want to sleep at night cuz what if I wake up and none of this was real, but then if I do–mmilbghadfg.”

“Pretty sure Koudai-senpai didn't come here to listen to you babble endlessly, Haya-chan,” Kana said, his hand over Hayato's mouth again. As quickly as Hayato settled ... well, it was interesting.

“So, sounds like you guys might be with us for awhile?”

“We really, _really_ hope so,” Kana said before Hayato could get going again. “This has been such a great learning experience and – ... oh, hey senpai....”

“There you are. Chamu-kun is looking for you two.”

Koudai had to smile as the two Codomo Dragon members bowed and apologized before scurrying away. Okay, they were pretty cute, he was going to have to arrange something for their two bands together. Soon. Or all three? Now there was a thought.... And then he wasn't thinking about them at all anymore because Junji's arms were wrapped tight around him, the drummer nuzzling his cheek with a soft hum.

“And to what do I owe this special treat?”

“I missed you. _We_ missed you. How's the tour going, really?”

“It's ... we're okay,” Junji said, but Koudai recognized an evasion when he heard one. Turning around in his lover's arms, he frowned as he cupped his cheek.

“Junji,” he started, but the drummer shook his head before leaning in to press a silencing kiss to his lips.

“Not here,” the elder said softly. “We can talk about it later, after dinner, okay? Do I need to ask for a shuffle in room assignments or are you not staying that long?”

“Already asked sensei to take care of it,” the redhead said with a smile.

“Don't worry about a thing, senpai,” Tomoya added from where he was suddenly behind Junji. “We'll take care of you. Completely.”

“Completely, hmm? I like the sound of that.”

“We kinda thought you would,” Koudai said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lover's lips. He wasn't blind to the strain hanging over Junji's head and while he might not be able to do anything about it directly ... pampering he could do. Anything he and Tomoya could do to help their third through whatever darkness was clouding his life, they would. It was what one did for lovers.

“Thanks, guys. This really means a lot.”

“Any time, senpai. All you have to do is say something, yeah?”

“And even if you think you shouldn't cuz you don't want to be a bother ... well, you know Hachi has those magic leader-sama powers, he'll know anyway,” Tomoya added with a soft chuckle. Koudai was half tempted to smack him, but Junji was in the way. And laughing, which made it completely worth it. He really was the luckiest man alive to have these two in his life.

~*~*~

Junji wasn't sure at first what had woken him. They were in a ryokan with futon instead of beds, so it had been easy to make one big nest that the three of them could share together. And if that sharing had also involved nudity and wandering hands and heated kisses shared between all three of them, well, at least they were quiet, discreet. Being sandwiched between his lovers, Junji was even more inclined to just ignore whatever had roused him in favor of rolling over and going back to sleep.

Until he felt it again, a little scratching at his door that could only be one of a handful of people. Muttering a low curse, he carefully extracted himself from the nest, grabbing a yukata and tossing it on before opening the door.

“... Junko-chan?”

“S-sorry,” his baby sister stammered, blushing brightly and very nearly sprouting fox ears right there in the hall as he readjusted the yukata. “I didn't ... I mean I didn't know.... Hime found him, but ... he's really not good. I thought ... but you....”

“Mahiko-hime found Take-chan?”

“Mm,” Junko confirmed with a little nod, studying her hands. “But he won't un-snake. I ... I don't know how to help him, but....”

Junji closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. Finally. They had finally found him.

“Well, first, tell everyone else that we've got him back so they can stop worrying, too, yeah? Then ... lots of warmth and supportive cuddles. But stay out of his head, you hear me? I can only imagine what he's been through, you're way too young to be seeing that, little sister. Give it a couple days, have him stay with Mahiko-hime for now. We'll be on a bit of a break by then, if he's still stuck, then I'll see what I can do.”

Junko nodded, hesitating a moment before darting in for an all too brief hug. And then she was hurrying up the hall to spread the good news. Found. It wasn't the end of the story, of course, but it was a good place to start. More than that, it eased a heavy knot of worry in Junji's chest. Slipping back into their nest, he was surprised to see Koudai watching him.

“I heard voices,” the bassist said in answer to his unasked question. “Everything okay?”

“Not sure about okay, but ... better than they were.”

For a moment, it felt like dark eyes were trying to gaze through him, into his soul. Then Koudai nodded and scooted closer.

“Good,” the redhead mumbled. “Better is good.”

Junji hummed an agreement as he tucked arms around Koudai again. He worried they still had a long road to go before Kiryu was back to good and whole once more, but they were on the right track at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R5R17P09) or joining me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/yuuana)  
> [I promise not to spam these links _every_ time I post. ;)]


End file.
